


Black Cat’s Luck

by sadykh (kaepjjang)



Series: halloween specials [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, Bottom Minhyuk, Cosplay, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Shownu, blowjob, dirty talking, mentions of slut, petnames, pounding, this got me fucked up man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaepjjang/pseuds/sadykh
Summary: in where minhyuk cosplays as a kinky cat but wasnt expecting shownu to be involved





	Black Cat’s Luck

               It’s the afternoon before halloween and minhyuk stares at the clothing and accessories on the edge of his bed—half asleep, almost forgetting that he has to cook for shownu and his guests before passing out from the lack of sleep awhile ago after bidding shownu goodbye—sprawled out, waiting for him to grab it and go with it.

“aish no, I should be cooking. I’m already late” he rushes to the bathroom to freshen his face up and runs his puffed face on the cold water.

after doing his morning routine (rushed), and ready to get out of the room, he glances to the outfit on the bed again then shifts his gaze outside his bedroom door before sighing and groaning because minutes later, he finds himself wearing the clothes sprawled on his bed

“This is so wrong” he mumbles to himself while he slips the hairband on and angles himself infront of the mirror to take a better look on his back…..well-technically his ass then slightly hisses, showing that he’s pleased on how he looked “This is so fucking wrong”

His eyes travelled to the top of his head, a black furry cat-ear hairband, then to his pale neck which had a collar-like choker, the velvet fabric twinkled and sparkled with diamonds along with a cute small heart pendant on the middle.

His top and bottom were pairing. the tight pants hugging his ass and thighs, the sheer dress shirt with the cut of the “neckline” just above his belly button, collarbones visible, almost baggy but still sexy

Minhyuk isnt into these things, no but he just cant simply turn down a gift from a friend who spent hundreds for the outfit, god who’d turn down that offer after knowing they spent hundreds for it? Whatever your answer is, minhyuk’s answer stays the same, not him.

He snapped out of his trance when his phone rang. He removes the cat ears as he grabs his phone from the bed, without even looking at the caller ID, he answers it “Hello?”

“Minhyuk!” minhyuk rolls his eyes upon hearing the voice of the one on the other side of the line

“Wonho” he says the other's name rather bitterly, after all, he is the one who gave minhyuk this expensive—and well, lewd outfit

“Have you tried the outfit i’ve bought you yet?” wonho ignores the tone in minhyuk’s voice

“I have” minhyuk takes a second glance on the mirror again

“Its nice huh? It reminded me of you” wonho jokingly says making minhyuk snarl

“Fuck you” minhyuk glares at his white wall

“Shownu would love to see you—“

“Shut up” he ends the call, tips of his ear red upon the thought of shownu checking him out, up and down, and licking his lips from satisfaction.

with these thoughts running through his head, he didnt realize that he was turning himself on, his cock slowly getting hard making him curse out loud “Minhyuk, get ahold of yourself” he whispers to himself.

due to his limited time, minhyuk decided to wear the clothes while cooking, hoping that the large apron would somehow protect the fabric (he knows its fucked already starting from the sleeves, which were rolled up to his elbows).

he made his way to the living room and started to clean the living room while waiting for the roasted chicken inside the oven to cook.

with his mind preoccupied of different scenarios and ready made conversational responses to say to shownu’s visitors, he didnt hear the door knob unlock and shownu getting inside.

the older was about to call for minhyuk but stops upon seeing him bent over in front of the couches, fixing the square pillows and removing food from last night’s movie night.

it was only when shownu turns minhyuk around and pushes him down on the couch noticed that shownu had just arrive making the younger release a shout from surprise.

he enclosed minhyuk by placing both his arms on the couch, right next to the sides of minhyuk’s head “sh-shownu” his voice trembles “what...” shownu cuts his sentence and leans forward so that his face is just centimeters away from the blonde haired man “are you wearing?”

minhyuk’s shudders at the sudden change of tone and low pitch in his voice “a-a gift” shownu raises an eyebrow at his answer “and so what if it’s a gift? who gave you this?”

minhyuk swallows the lump on his throat “wonho. it was an expensive gift so i had no choice but to accept it and try it on–“ minhyuk holds in a breath when shownu’s lips found his bare collarbones, making his way up to his neck, sucking and nipping on it.

“and were you planning to wear this tonight?” he licks the thin band of the choker making minhyuk whimper “n-“ shownu stops right beside his ear “to show my guests of how much of a slut you are?”

minhyuk tries to push him off with his eyebrows furrowed but shownu is just far too strong “you really fucking think—“

“then who are you dressed up for hm? me? youre so fucking needy” minhyuk bites his lower lip, not wanting to prolong this sexual tension-like atmosphere and pulls shownu down by his neck to ravish the older’s lips in which the older eagerly accepted, smiling on the kiss.

minhyuk didnt want to waste time and started to remove the buttons on shownu’s shirt but shownu grabs his wrist, pulls back and smiles “not yet” and places his arm on his shoulder, resuming the kiss.

minhyuk already knows what he meant and places his other arm around shownu’s neck and wraps both his legs on his waist making shownu hum in satisfaction and stands up, squeezing minhyuk’s ass in the process and made their way on the bedroom, knocking a few things down, not releasing from the kiss.

he drops minhyuk a little bit rough on the bed making him whimper and groan at the loss of warmth “shownu” he whines and sits up

shownu grabs minhyuk’s hair and tilts his head upwards so that he was on the same eye level with minhyuk, eyes glistening with lust “so, are you still going to deny the fact that you dressed up for me? or is it because you really dressed up for my guests?”

“neither” shownu glares at minhyuk’s answer “answer me properly” but instead of replying, minhyuk grabbed shownu by his collar and stopped at the crook of his neck “stop this act, read the atmosphere and fuck me already”

shownu snickered and pinned minhyuk down on the bed, both his wrist under the grip of shownu’s left hand “you’re so naughty and needy today baby boy” he proceeded to strip minhyuk off, starting from the minimal clothing covering his body

“and you know daddy hates it when you’re naughty” he utters before ravishing his bare chest, making sure to leave marks on the center of his chest down to his belly button, right hand following in pursuit by flicking minhyuk’s hardened nipple resulting for the younger to release a moan and squirm a bit

he hums at how minhyuk responded to his touch and gave attention to his nipples after he’s done and satisfied with minhyuk’s torso, licking and flicking on the left nipple while his right hand made it’s way to minhyuk’s hard on, the tight black pants hugging his cock, outline very visible which he teasingly traced and massaged

minhyuk thrusts his hips forward so that it would be grinding on shownu’s leg making him moan and push minhyuk’s hips down “be patient” but minhyuk is really an impatient person and disobeyed

shownu glared at him, moved down to be face to face with his clothed cock before hastily removing minhyuk’s tight pants, tip of his cock already turning to pink “impatient” he presses his thumb on the slit of his tip “please please please” minhyuk chanted, wanting more.

“but im still fully clothe–“ minhyuk brings shownu closer by enclosing his head between his thighs and pulls him closer so that he would be able to kiss him “this baby boy will help you then, daddy” he whispers inbetween the kiss.

he fumbled with shownu’s button since he cant look down and is still engrossed with the kissing “let me do it” shownu senses the difficulty and removes his jeans, his top followed after leaving him only in his boxers

“daddy” minhyuk mewled making shownu smirk “we’re in character now arent we?” minhyuk bites his lip at the mistake he’ve done “shut the fuck up”

shownu frowned and removed himself from minhyuk and stood at the edge of the bed with his hands crossed on his chest “what did you just say?”

minhyuk knew well what he just fucking did—he fucking cussed “come here” shownu’s voice made minhyuk flinch and crawl towards him. when the younger was close enough, shownu grabs the back of his head with his left hand and pulls him close to his still clothed cock “remove it”

minhyuk swallows the lump on his throat and brought a hand up to remove the boxer but shownu swats it away “no hands, make use of that dirty mouth of yours”

minhyuk bit his lip again, he points out before doing what the older requested. he started from the band of his boxers, teasing and doing it agonizingly slow making shownu grunt “faster” shownu removes his hand on the back of minhyuk’s head to let him do what he’s told

with a few tugs and angling, his boxers drops down to his ankles and his hard cock finally got out of the material. shownu placed his forefinger and thumb on the both sides of minhyuk’s cheeks so that his mouth would be open.

“now, lets see what your dirty mouth is capable of” shownu inserts himself in, mouthfucking the younger by pushing his head down on his cock, making sure he gags and chokes on his length.

minhyuk places a hand on shownu’s thigh to make him stop, in which the older complied, and took the lead from there on, sucking only shownu’s tip and stroking the shaft. this continued on for a few minutes before giving his balls attention, the younger skillfully massaging it making shownu moan.

“fuck” shownu moans, thrusts forward and shoots his cumload on the back of minhyuk’s throat. he looks down before separating himself from minhyuk to see him teary eyed and a mess—a fucking hot mess.

but he knew from minhyuk’s stare, he’s still unsatisfied making shownu snicker “you’re such a slut” and flip minhyuk so that his ass is facing him, and his back on full showcase.

shownu leaned forward, placed a hand on minhyuk’s right side and left wet trails of kisses on the curve of his back before stopping by his wet ring of muscle.

he blew on it making minhyuk clench his asshole “thats it show me how fucking tight you are” he says before licking it making minhyuk jolt from surprise.

shownu hums from satisfaction as his wet muscle go in and out of minhyuk’s ass, making minhyuk moan and whimper, clearly wanting more than just shownu’s tongue.

minhyuk rocks his ass back and forth, basically riding the older’s face, so that he could go deeper but shownu held him down “stay still” he says before licking his balls up to his ass before eating the younger out again.

it was when minhyuk reached for shownu’s head when shownu couldnt tolerate minhyuk’s attitude when in fact he knows that he should always keeps his hands to himself.

he stood up making the younger look at him from the back “you want it your way? fine” shownu grabs minhyuk's by his hips and brought him close to his cock, making sure it sits on the curve of his ass

he kneads minhyuk’s cheeks before slapping it, the sound of his hand hitting minhyuk’s ass resonated through the walls “show me how you want it” he slaps his ass again, now harder, making minhyuk’s face fall on the pillow infront of him, as a signal for him to do what he commands making the smaller boy whine and prop himself up with wobbly arms.

“y-yes” he whimpers before grinding backwards, letting his hips do all the work while he trembles, adjusting the pace to which he knows would tease shownu but hell, the older wasnt taking any of it

“fine, you like it like that huh?” shownu snarls and holds both of minhyuk’s hips down then copied his pace, edging the needy bottom

“n-no” minhyuk whines and tries to grind on him once again but shownu’s strong gip restricts him to do so making the older smirk and slap his ass “but you said you liked to be fucked like this”

minhyuk lets his torso fall down and groan on the pillow, tears were brimming on his eyes “fuck me hard, fuck me please, daddy—oh daddy please” he screams on the pillow

shownu pauses, his tip inside minhyuk’s entrance, then leans forward, chest touching minhyuk’s back, letting his dick slide in slowly before whispering “thats my baby boy” and started to pick up his pace, making sure to pound him, making him feel the force and lust at every thrust.

“you like this huh?” he slaps minhyuks ass, pace not going slower. minhyuk nods in response, hands gripping the sheets tight, oh how shownu loved seeing him like this.

he leans forward so that he would be hugging the small boy from behind, nipping and kissin on the back of his ear and neck, intertwining their fingers together.

moans and the slapping of skin surrounded the room, minhyuk’s eyes were already brimming with tears and shownu’s covered in sweat when they both felt close to their climax.

“im close” shownu lifts minhyuk by his wrist to change positions so that minhyuk would be riding him in reverse cowgirl “i’m close too” minhyuk says breathlessly but shortly screams when shownu fucked him in an animalistic pace, taking him off guard, eyes rolled at the back of his head.

“daddy!” he shouts before shownu gives the final last thrust upwards before cumming at the same time, shownu inside, and minhyuk all over the sheets, shaking on top of shownu.

while riding out their highs, shownu sits up and gives minhyuk’s cock few last thrusts, making sure to milk him “minhyuk” he pants making the younger look at him from his shoulder and give him a kiss

“i love you” shownu says making minhyuk chuckle “i love you too” their small little world was gone when someone knocked on their bedroom door

“hyung…..are you both done?” minhyuk looks at shownu in surprise “fuck, it’s because youre fucking loud!” shownu was about to reply but minhyuk jumps out of bed “the fucking chicken!”

**Author's Note:**

> a halloween special yay! i hope ya’ll enjoyed this ♡


End file.
